


What's in a name? A lot, actually.

by lego_ergo_sum



Category: Flintlocks & Fireballs (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, random musings and ramblings about names, uhh, vague implications of celestias awful mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_ergo_sum/pseuds/lego_ergo_sum
Summary: Names are important to people for a lot of different reasons, this is why they're important to the F&F crew.Ramblings about names, this isnt really a story, more character driven writings, but yeah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> uhh names are weird and important and i dont really know what this is. it came about when i was thinking about celestia finding out she was made of stardust, but then i realised she wouldnt know that and so this is not that.

Stardust. She knew about stars of course, Drow education was many things, but it was not lacking. She’d never quite understood why Lea called her Stardust, but it wasn’t her mother’s name so she loved it. She spent a lot of time on that barge up to the surface trying to choose a new name. She wasn’t, couldn’t be who she’d been before, but she was keeping Stardust. 

There wasn’t anything much to do except think on that boat, and eventually the old Tyrian word for sky came to mind. It felt oddly appropriate for a drow coming to the surface, and, more importantly, like it would piss off everyone back home.

The first time she used her new name to introduce herself, it all felt so right. And then it got dark, and someone told her those beautiful lights were stars. And everything felt so huge for a moment, as she stared up. Lea had given her that name. Had looked at her, the actual person almost no one else knew, and thought to compare her to that beauty. The realisation made her weak at the knees. 

Even later, with everything that had happened between them, the name was something she would always be able to carry with her. Whenever she introduced herself, she was making that love known to the world, that love, and the word of her defiance of everything the underdark stood for. When she introduced herself, the world knew who she was, with a name as flashy as everything else about her, a name that said, ‘I am here and i am me, and i don’t give a damn what you think, i am and will be better than them.’

Celestia Stardust, nice to meet you.


	2. Memories

His family name had never meant much to him. Family was important to halflings, but it wasn’t about the names. But then the last of his family was gone, and it started to mean a lot to Corzin. It was everything he had left of his family, of Wendell, in 2 short syllables. Proclaiming it loudly to the world felt like maybe he could make up for being the only one left.

When Molly told him she was naming their son after him, everything changed again. Until that point, his name was just his name, but after that, it was his son’s name too, and he had to do it proud. Wherever he went, whenever he introduced himself to anyone, there was his son, and in the long months he had to be away from them, it was a memory as well. Molly taking the Horhace name meant his family was growing, there were 3 Horhaces now instead of just him.

His name was his family, both past and present, memories to treasure and hope for the future, and he would do everything in his power to make sure it was a name his son could be proud of. It was a name he wore with pride, and he would proclaim it to everyone he met.

Corzin Horhace, at your service.


	3. Friendship

Names meant a lot to them. They hadn’t had one for a long time, so when someone called them scamp, something that wasn’t an insult or mean or meant to hurt them they latched onto it. They made it theirs, chose it as their name. Everyone else had names the people who raised them had given them, but they’d raised themself, so it made sense that they named themself as well.

Their name got them strange looks quite often, but so did their skin and horns so they weren’t willing to let go of it, it was one of the few things that’d stayed with them. They made a point of making sure everyone who wanted one got a name, even people and things who most people wouldn’t consider giving a name, because they knew what it felt like to not have a name, or anyone willing to give them one.

A name was important. They were usually the first thing you told someone but more than that they were an identity. They were a way of saying this is who I am, who I choose to be. When they chose Friend to be their surname, they were saying this is what I am, and what I will be. But that wasn’t a name to be shared with the world. They would make it obvious to those they wanted to know that’s what they were, but the name they would share with the world was the one their first friend had given them. And they would force the world to accept them, and their name, and they would do so with a smile and kindness because that’s who they were.

Scamp.


End file.
